real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
This is only a page listing examples of people who aren't heinous enough as this wiki has a history of adding pages on such people. This includes organizations, companies, games, or countries. For more information, see the Specifications for Warranting a Page. Warning: DO NOT add a page on ANY of the following people. If they're known to be controversial or for their notoriety, then they are disqualified from having a page created on them. However, you are allowed to add someone to the list whom you think doesn't deserve a page to be warranted. Also DO NOT add a page of any person that you don't like in this wiki other than in the list below such as people you see somewhere in the real-life community or in social networking sites like Facebook. DO NOT add pages of people who did minor crimes or did only a few crimes they probably learned their lesson and moved on. *2 Live Crew, merely just a controversial rap group *4chan, just a controversial website *4Kids Entertainment/4Licensing Corporation, just a dubbing company *50 Cent, merely just a controversial rapper *Adebowale Ogungbure, just a controversial Nigerian footballer who was accused and reported by German police for making Nazi gestures. *Alibaba Group, just a controversial e-commerce group. *AC/DC, merely just a controversial band *Action 52, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews over how the games are either space shooters, bland or prone to crash and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Activision, just a video game company *Adam Sandler, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *A.D. Vision, just an anime distributing company *Adrian Lamo, merely just a controversial computer hacker *Agamemnon Counterpart, merely just a controversial internet video found on YouTube *Air Control, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews for its extremely convoluted and messed up story, game-breaking glitches and false advertising and considered one of the worst video games ever made, to the point it was delisted off of Steam. *Ajit Pai, merely just a controversial politician that got a lot of hate for getting rid of net neutrality and his response video from Daily Caller didn't help as many saw it as him rubbing it in their faces, despite him assuring that it won't make a difference *AJ Styles, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Al Davis, just a controversial former owner of the Oakland Raiders *Alexander4488, internet drama *Al Gore, merely just a controversial politician, former vice president and presidential candidate *Al Jolson, merely just a controversial actor *Al Sharpton, merely just a controversial civil rights activist *Al Snow, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Alex Aranda, school drama *Alex Jones, merely just a controversial talk show host and conspiracy theorist. *Alfred Hitchcock, merely just a controversial filmmaker. *Aliens: Colonial Marines, merely just a controversial video game that was criticized for numerous bugs and glitches, horrendously programmed AI, very poor level design, plothole-filled story and false advertisement where the developers put together a short demo that looked and played much better than the finished game, the latter which led to SEGA and Gearbox Software getting a lawsuit and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Alison Gold, merely just a controversial singer *Amazon, just a controversial online shopping company that made Toys R Us fall. *American's 10 Most Wanted/Fugitive Hunter, just a controversial video game that has Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden as the last two bosses. *Anderson Cooper, merely just a controversial journalist. *Andrew Dice Clay, merely just a controversial comedian *Andrew Johns, merely just a controversial former NRL player *Angela Merkel, merely just a controversial politician. *Angelic Layer (2002 anime), just a less controversial anime series that only aired for one season which had almost ruined the actual CLAMP manga *Angry Grandpa, merely just a controversial YouTuber and the late father of Charlie Green *Angry Video Game Nerd, internet drama *Anthony "A-Log" LoGatto, internet drama *Anthony Mundine, merely just a controversial boxer and NRL player *Anthrax, merely just a controversial band. Not to be confused with the 2001 anthrax attacks that was perpetrated by Bruce Edwards Ivins, a suspect who sent letters containing anthrax spores which were mailed to US media outlets and politicians. *Anti-Bronies, just a controversial group of people against bronies *Anti-Emos, just a controversial group of people against emos *Anti-Furries, just a controversial group of people against furries *Anti-Goths, just a controversial group of people against goths *Anti-Vaxxers, just a controversial group of people aganist vaccination *Anti-Waifus, just a controversial group of people against waifus *Anti-Weebs, just a controversial group of people against weeaboos *Any form of weather such as Hailstorm, Act of God *Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis, just a controversial video game that was criticized for its nauseous camera and dull gameplay and considered one of the worst video games ever made. *TheArchfiend, internet drama *Ariana Grande, merely just a controversial singer. *Armake21, internet drama *Armond White, merely just a controversial film critic *Arnold Schwarzenegger, merely just a controversial actor and ex-politician *The Asylum, just a film company famous for mockbusting popular films such as War of the Worlds *Australia's Naughtiest Home Videos, just a controversial TV special that is a spin-off of Australia's Funniest Home Videos (the Australian version of America's Funniest Home Videos) which was taken off the air halfway through its initial airing due to it's sexually explicit content. *Axl Rose, merely just a controversial musician and lead singer of the rock band Guns N' Roses *Azealia Banks, merely just a controversial rapper *Azur Lane, just a controversial Chinese mobile game that is actually a knock-off of the popular game Kantai Collection (KanColle) which some people have accused it of being "anti Japanese" *Banksy, merely just a controversial graffiti artist. *Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts: just a video game that was criticized by fans for some jokes about how gamers today wouldn't enjoy platforming and would rather shoot things and for being more focused on vehicle construction than platforming. *Barack Obama, merely just a controversial politician and former US President. *Barney & Friends, just a controversial TV series that received several negative comments *Barry Bonds, merely just a controversial former baseball player *Basic Instinct, just a controversial film *Batman: Dark Tomorrow, merely just a controversial video game that received negative reviews for its terrible controls, some villains not having a purpose of appearing and the fact gamers had to find the control room in order to get the good ending and considered one of the worst video games ever made. *Battleborn, merely just a controversial video game that was released in the same time as Overwatch launched and is seen as a cautionary tale on how negative reputation from a previous game can carry on to another game since it was the next game Gearbox Software released after Aliens: Colonial Marines. *Battlefield Earth, just a controversial film that received negative reviews for its bad acting, frequent use of Dutch angles, outdated CGI and plot holes and considered one of the worst films ever made *Battlefield: Hardline, just a video game spinoff focus on police and criminals rather than military *Bebe's Kids, merely just a controversial animated film and video game, with the latter being considered one of the worst video games ever made. *Ben Carson, merely just a controversial politician *Ben Cousins, merely just a controversial AFL player *Ben Johnson, merely just a controversial athlete *Ben Sasse, merely just a controversial politician *Benthelooney, internet drama *Benigno Aquino III, merely just a controversial politician and a former president of the Philippines. *Big Mouth, just a controversial animated web series *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews for its unfinished state, getting the lowest rating for a game on Metacritic, which is an 8 out of 100 and considered one of the worst video games ever made, despite it selling extremely well. *Big Show, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Bill de Blasio, merely just a controversial mayor *Bill Clinton, merely just a controversial politician and former US president *Bill Gates, merely just a controversial businessman and a CEO of Microsoft. *Bill Goldberg, merely just a controversial former WCW/WWE wrestler. *Bill Maher, merely just a controversial television personality. *Billy Mays, merely just a controversial pitchman *Billy Mitchell, merely just a controversial businessman and former competitive gamer. Not the EastEnders character with the same name. *The Birth of a Nation, just a controversial film with the 1915 version romanticizing the Ku Klux Klan, while the 2016 one becoming overshadowed by controversy after an old rape case involving Nate Parker came into the spotlight, despite already receiving complaints about a rape scene being added in *BLACKB0ND, internet drama *BLACKbusterCritic, internet drama *Black Lives Matter, just a controversial organization *Black Sabbath, merely just a controversial band *Blonde jokes, just a controversial joke genre *Blue screen of death, just a computer error caused by hardware failure *Bob Corker, merely just a controversial politician *Bob Saget, merely just a controversial comedian, actor and television host *Booker T, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Braeden Quinn, school drama *Braun Strowman, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Brian Martin/LifeInATent, internet drama *Brock Lesnar, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Bronies, just a fanbase of a TV show *Bruno Mars, merely just a controversial singer *Bray Wyatt, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Brightspark Productions Ltd., merely just the UK's version of Video Brinquedo *Bubsy, merely just a controversial franchise with a derided pilot and Busby 3D being considered one of the worst games ever made. *Budai or Laughing Buddha, just a religious figure but it's too controversial on religion. Some Christians think that the Laughing Buddha are satanic symbol but for them they are not *Bud Selig, merely just a controversial former MLB commissioner. *Bully, just a controversial video game that was initially criticized for promoting bullying, though it turns out that it was actually about stopping the bullying in the school. *Buzzfeed, just a controversial company and internet drama *Caillou, just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments because of its boring tone, limited animation and the title character getting on everyone's nerves. *Call of Duty series, just a controversial violent video game series that Anders Behring Breivik and Justin Sullivan cited, was criticized for being the poster boy of Modern Military First Person Shooters and its yearly releases and was also blamed for numerous copycat crimes. *Cam Newton, merely just a controversial NFL player *Campbell Newman, merely just a controversial politician *Capcom, merely just a video game company *Carlos Mencia, merely just a controversial comedian who was accused of plagiarism and joke theft *Carmelo Anthony, merely just a controversial NBA player *Cartoon Network, just a television channel *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, merely just a controversial video game that was criticized for its more modern setting, tedious and repetitive combat, long loading times and extremely boring, tedious and mandatory stealth sections. *Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), just a controversial government officials, unless an individual agent has severely abused his or her power *Charlie's Angels, merely just a franchise that has both a despised video game adaptation and a despised short-lived reboot in 2011 *The Chaser, merely just a controversial comedy group *Chasethehedgehog, internet drama *China, just a controversial East Asian country *Chris Brown, merely just a controversial singer *Chris Rock, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *Chris Christie, merely just a controversial politician *Christian/Christine Weston Chandler, internet drama *Christian Slater, merely just a controversial actor *Chuck E. Cheese's, just a controversial restaurant *Chuck Norris, merely just a controversial actor and martial artist *Chuck Schumer, merely just a controversial politician *Clay Claymore, internet drama *A Clockwork Orange, just a controversial film *CNN, just a company that was accused of liberal bias after the election, making up stories because of low ratings as well as false information about Operation Tailwind, withholding information on Saddam Hussein's human right violations to not alienate the Iraq side of the company and for blackmailing a person who made a photo-shopped GIF of them being defeated by Trump to delete it or they'll doxxed them. *Colby Menius, school drama *Colin Kaepernick, merely just a controversial ex-NFL player *Colonel Harland Sanders, merely just a controversial businessman and founder of KFC *Colton Cumbie, merely just a controversial reality TV show personality *Colton Evans, school drama *Command & Conquer: Generals, just an RTS computer game features a playable terrorist organization (GLA) *Comcast, just a company with controversial business practices *Conor McGregor, merely just a controversial boxer and mixed martial arts fighter. *Conservapedia, internet drama *Cool Cat Saves the Kids, merely just a controversial film that received negative reviews *Coonskin, just a controversial animated film *CopperCab, internet drama *Cory Booker, merely just a controversial politician *Cracker Barrel, just a restaurant chain *Craft Nation, merely just a controversial YouTuber *CrazyBus, merely just a controversial video game that received negative reviews for its downright irritating title theme and simplistic gameplay and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Creed, merely just a controversial band *Crunchyroll, just an anime streaming website. *Cthulhu, just a science fiction character where Dimitrios Pagourtzis cited which featured as one of the pins that pinned in his black trench coat represents power. *Curt Schilling, merely just a controversial former MLB pitcher and former broadcaster who was dismissed due to insensitive remarks. *Custer's Revenge, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Cutting classes, school drama *Daikatana, merely just a controversial video game that received negative reviews for its terrible A.I., outdated graphics and mechanics and an ad slogan that said "John Romero is going to make you his bitch"", ruined John Romero's career and considered one of the worst and disappointing games ever made *Dale Hunter, merely just a controversial former NHL player and head coach who deliberately struck Pierre Turgeon and was suspended for the hit. *Dallas Cowboys, merely just a controversial NFL team *Dane Cook, merely just a controversial comedian accused of joke theft *Daniel Bryan, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Daniel Keem/DJ Keemstar, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Dan Savage, merely just a controversial author and journalist *Danny Ledonne, just a controversial game developer who created an RPG game based on the Columbine School Shooting *Daphne and Celeste, merely just a controversial band *DarksydePhil, internet drama *Dave Chappelle, merely just a controversial comedian *David Allan Coe, merely just a controversial musician *David Cronenberg, merely just a controversial filmmaker *David J. Stewart, internet drama *David Lynch, merely just a controversial filmmaker *David Petraeus, merely just a controversial US Army general and former CIA director. *David Stern, merely just a controversial former commissioner of the NBA. *Day One: Garry's Incident, just a controversial video game that was criticized for how the developer went after everyone who hated the game, even filing a lawsuit against TotalBiscuit after he badmouthed it. *DC Super Hero Girls, just a controversial sub-franchise that made a huge insult to DC Comics, despite not being as hated as Teen Titans Go. *Dean Ambrose, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Death Note, just a controversial anime and manga series, which spawned several adaptations including a derided Netflix adaptation. *Dennis Rodman, merely just a controversial former NBA player. *Dennō Senshi Porygon, just a controversial Pokemon episode that was responsible for many seizures throughout Japan. *Department of Homeland Security, just a controversial group of government officials that enforcing and deportation of illegal immigrants from the US soil especially those people from Mexico. However, just like with the FBI, CIA, and NSA, individual agents are capable of qualifying if they have severely abused their powers *Derek Savage, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Desert Bus, just a video game part of Penn & Teller: Smoke & Mirrors that was made as a joke, even if it was considered one of, if not, the most boring video game ever made. *Destiny, just a controversial video game franchise *DeviantART, just an art sharing website *Devin Nunes, merely just a controversial politician *Dexter's Laboratory, just an animated TV series that Chris Savino worked the last two seasons on, even if his work on it was one of the reasons why he was hated before he ended up on this wiki. *Diablo 3, just a controversial video game known for having an 18-year-old teenager died at an Internet cafe in Taiwan after reportedly playing the game for 40 hours straight as well as various errors occurring with Error 37 and Error 3006 being the most infamous. *Dick Cheney, merely just a controversial politician *Diego Maradona, just a former association football (soccer) player who caused controversy with his "Hand of God" goal in the 1986 World Cup. *Dingo Pictures, just a controversial animation studio *Dimebag Darrell, merely just a controversial musician that was killed by Nathan Gale *Disney, just a controversial entertainment company. *Disney Channel, just a TV channel *Divine, merely just a controversial actor and drag queen *DMC: Devil May Cry, just a controversial video game that was criticized for inconsistencies and plot holes within the story, a predictable plot twist, the camera being troublesome in the platforming sections and Dante's new look and personality as well as a joke where, before the Hunter boss fight, a white wig flies onto his head, looks in a mirror and says "Not in a million years.", which fans saw as a jab against the old Dante and the old series. *DMX, merely just a controversial rapper *Dolphy, merely just a controversial actor and comedian. *Don Imus, merely just a controversial shock jock *Donald Sterling, merely just a controversial businessman and former owner of the Los Angeles Clippers who got banned for life from the NBA for filmed racist remarks *Donald Trump, merely just a controversial businessman and politician *Doom series, just a controversial video game that was blamed for the Columbine High School Massacre as well as having a despised video game adaptation. *Doping in Russia, sports drama *Dora the Explorer, just an animated TV series that received negative comments *Double Take, merely just a controversial band *Drake, merely just a controversial rapper. *Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde (NES), just a video game that received negative reviews after the AVGN's extremely negative review and revisit of it and is considered James Rolfe's most hated video game and one of the worst video games ever made *Dragon Ball Evolution, just a controversial live-action film that received several negative reviews for its whitewashing and not being faithful to the source material, even being Chris Stuckmann's most hated movie and also ruins the original storyline plot from the manga and anime. *Drake & the 99 Dragons, just a video game that received negative reviews and is considered one of the worst video games ever made. *Driver 3, merely just a video game that became controversial after a scandal erupted over how the early access Atari gave Future was contingent on giving the game 9/10 reviews on both PSM2 and Xbox World before the game was released with critical posts getting deleted by moderators, which led to heated arguments and some comments defending the game and Future were traced to Babel Media, a marketing company that made use of astroturfing. *Duke Nukem series, just a controversial video game series with Duke Nukem Forever in particular being the most hated *Dungeon Keeper Mobile, just a controversial video game that was criticized for its terrible gameplay pacing, boring plot, repetitive maps, overuse of Micro-Transactions and advertisements asking you to rate the game 5 stars for the game to continue development, which ended up manipulating the game's rating system and its subsequent score on mobile storefronts, the latter which led to EA getting in trouble with the Advertising Standards Authority *Ed Sheeran, merely just a controversial singer. *Eddie Guerrero, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Eddie Murphy, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *Edward Snowden, just a controversial whistleblower *Electronic Arts, just a video game company with controversial business practices *Elizabeth Warren, merely just a controversial politician *Elvis Presley, merely just a controversial musician *Elon Musk, merely just a controversial businessman. *Eminem, merely just a controversial rapper *The Emoji Movie, just a controversial animated film that received negative reviews for the mere concept itself and considered one of the worst films ever made. *Emos, just a controversial subculture *Encyclopedia Dramatica, internet drama *Eric Bischoff, merely just a controversial former wrestling businessman who was blamed for the collapse of WCW *Eric Reid, merely just a controversial NFL player. *ESPN, just a TV sports channel *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (video game), just a controversial video game that was heavily criticized for its invisible pits, all too simple controls and for being boring and considered one of, if not the worst video game ever made that's mostly blamed for causing the Video Game Crash of 1983. *Facebook, just a social networking website. *Fallout 76, just a video game that was criticized for being geared more towards multiplayer, which led to a petition being made to force them to make a single-player mode. *Family Guy, just a controversial animated TV series *Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), just a controversial government officials. However, individual agents are capable of qualifying as villains if they’ve severely abused their powers *Fernando Poe Jr., merely just a controversial actor and former presidential candidate. *Fez, just a video game that became overshadowed by controversy after Phil Fish cancelled the sequel after getting into a heated argument with Marcus Beer and the meltdown he had afterwards. *Fight Club, just a controversial film that is blamed for numerous copycat crimes *Final Fantasy: All the Bravest, just a controversial video game that was criticized for the greedy nature of the game and for its shallow gameplay. *Final Fantasy II, merely just a video game that was criticized for being completely different from the first Final Fantasy game. *Final Fantasy VII, merely just a video game that created one of the most notorious fandoms in video games. *Final Fantasy VIII, just a controversial video game that became hated no thanks to JonTron and Spoony. *Final Fantasy X, just a controversial video game. *Final Fantasy XIII, just a controversial video game trilogy *Final Fantasy XIV, just a video game where its original version was widely criticized for being less than stellar, and even making the news for its quality. *Fire Emblem Fates, just a controversial video game that was criticized for its localization including the removal of Skinship, the exclusion of an optional Japanese vocal track due to copyrights and shoehorning memes into the game's dialogue. *Five Nights at Freddy's, just a video game franchise that became controversial because of its fandom. *Flo-Rida, merely just a controversial rapper *Floyd Mayweather Jr., merely just a controversial boxer *Forum spamming, internet drama. *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, just a cartoon that Chris Savino was a writer on, despite having its fair share of infamous episodes *FOX Entertainment, just a company *Frank Farian, merely just a controversial record producer *Fred Silverman, merely just a controversial TV executive who was blamed for screwing over NBC between 1979 and 1980 *Fritz the Cat, just a controversial comic strip and animated film *Funimation, just an anime distributing and dubbing company where Scott Freeman previously worked. *Furries, just a controversial subculture. *Galileo Galilei, just a famous scientist who was put under house arrest for his advocacy for Copernicus' theory of the Sun in the middle of the universe and the Earth in motion about the Sun. *The Garbage Pail Kids Movie, just a controversial film that received negative reviews for its acting, humor, the execution of its message and the design of the Garbage Pail Kids themselves and considered one of the worst films ever made, as well as being Doug Walker's most hated film. *Gary Bettman, merely just a controversial commissioner of the NHL. *Gene Simmons, merely just a controversial singer *George Carlin, merely just a controversial comedian *George Soros, merely just a controversial businessman *George H. W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician and former US President *George W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician and former US President *GG Allin, merely just a controversial singer *Girls Fleet, just a rip-off of the popular game Kantai Collection (KanColle). *Glitches, just a part of computer and video game malfunction *Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, merely just a controversial politician and a former president of the Philippines. *Gordon Ramsay, merely just a controversial chef. *Gorillaz, merely just a controversial band. *Goths, just a controversial subculture *Grand Theft Auto series, just a popular controversial video game that is commonly blamed for numerous copycat crimes *Grant Hackett, merely just a controversial Olympic swimmer *Green Bay Packers, merely just a controversial NFL team *Greg Abbott, merely just a controversial politician *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, just an animated series that Chris Savino was a writer for *Guptill89, internet drama *GurigorloX, internet drama *The Guy Game, just an obscure game that became notorious for having an under-aged girl among the women in the game. *Happy Tree Friends, just a controversial animated web series *Harambe, just a gorilla whose his death video became viral and stirred up controversy as a result. *Hatred, just a controversial video game that got hatred (no pun intended) for its portrayal of wanton violence and for being boring, though it sold very well. *Head of Christ, just a painting of Jesus Christ. *Heavy Rain, just a controversial video game *Heavy Traffic, just a controversial animated film *Heil Honey I'm Home!, just a controversial TV series about Adolf Hitler that received negative reviews for its anti-Semitic themes and is considered one of the worst shows ever made *Hellsing920, internet drama *Hentai, anime/manga related drama *Herman Cain, merely just a controversial politician. *Hillary Clinton, merely just a controversial politician *Hindu deities, just a religious icon but its considered highly disrespectful if someone adds a page on them (Ganesha and Lakshmi are examples) *Hiroo Onoda, just an ordinary soldier who refused to surrender. *Hole, merely just a controversial band *Hong Kong 97, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews for its annoying theme song and simplistic gameplay and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Hotline Miami, just a controversial video game franchise *Hot Topic, just a store that sells a lot of pop-culture graphic t-shirts and merchandise but it doesn't sell anything that contains inappropriate and adult content merchandise unlike Spencer's. *Hotel Mario, just a video game that received negative reviews and is considered one of the worst video games ever made, despite its popularity with YouTube Poop. *Howard Stern, merely just a controversial shock jock *H.P. Lovecraft, merely just a controversial writer *Hugh Hefner, merely just a controversial celebrity and founder of Playboy magazines *Hulk Hogan, merely just a controversial former WWE wrestler *Hunt Down the Freeman, internet drama *Identified arrested or detained individuals (anyone who are arrested by law enforcement officers and detained in the holding cell), just an offender who breaks the law but nobody knows if he/she found guilty or not *Iggy Azalea, merely just a controversial rapper *IGN, just a company *I Hate Everything, internet drama *iJustine, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Insane Clown Posse, merely just a controversial rap group that has a fan base (Juggalos) that stirs up controversy *The Interview, just a controversial live-action film that mocked Kim Jong-un and North Korea and was pulled from theaters following the Sony Pictures hack. *Invader Zim, just a controversial animated series that Scott Dyleski cited. *Irate Gamer, internet drama *Ishinosuke Uwano, just an ordinary soldier who disappeared but was found in Ukraine in 2006 *Any page related to Islam, too controversial to create a page on religion or historical figures of Islam as villainous. This also applies to words and phrases that they used by terrorists or radical Islam *Ivanka Trump, merely just a controversial person *Jackass, just a controversial franchise that is blamed for numerous deaths and injuries from imitating the stunts shown in the series *Jackson Pollock, merely just a controversial painter *Jack Tatum, merely just a controversial former NFL player who paralyzed Darrell Stingley. *Jacob Nadeau-Bisson, internet drama *Jacob Sartorius, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Jake LaMotta, merely just a controversial boxer *Jake Paul, internet drama *James Brown, merely just a controversial singer. *James Comey, merely just a controversial head of state *James and Robert Romine, merely just controversial video game developers that were criticized for going after everyone who hated their games and for filing a lawsuit against Jim Sterling for badmouthing their most notorious game, The Slaughtering Grounds, which led to Steam defiling all of their games. *Ja Rule, merely just a controversial rapper *Jay-Z, merely just a controversial rapper *Jeb Bush, merely just a controversial politician *Jeff Hardy, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Jeff Sessions, merely just a controversial politician *Jerry Brown, merely just a controversial politician *Jerry Jones, merely just a controversial businessman and owner of the Dallas Cowboys *Jerry Springer, merely just a host of a controversial TV show *Jesse Jackson, merely just a controversial civil rights activist *Jesus with Bazookaz79, internet drama *Jimmy Snuka, merely just a controversial WWE legend *Jizzy Bizzy, merely just a controversial YouTuber and Discord user *Joan Crawford, merely just a controversial actress *Joe Biden, merely just a controversial politician *Joey Salads, merely just a controversial YouTuber *John Boehner, merely just a controversial politician *John Cena, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *John Hopoate, merely just a controversial former NRL player *John Kasich, merely just a controversial politician *John Bradshaw Layfield, merely just a controversial businessman and former WWE wrestler *John Mayer, merely just a controversial singer *John McCain, merely just a controversial politician *John McEnroe, merely just a controversial former tennis player *Johnny Cash, merely just a controversial musician *Johnny Manziel, merely just a controversial ex-NFL player *Johnny Test, just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments, where Chris Savino was a writer for and also took over Cartoon Network back in the late 2000s. *John Travolta, merely just a controversial actor *John Waters, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, just a controversial anime and manga series *Jonas Brothers, merely just a controversial band *JonTron, merely just a controversial comedian and YouTuber. *Jose Canseco, merely just a controversial former MLB player who took steroids and accused others of taking performance-enhancing drugs *Joseph Estrada, merely just a controversial Manila mayor and a former president of the Philippines who resigned. *Joshua Chomik, merely just a controversial YouTuber *JR Smith, merely just a controversial NBA player. *Julian Assange, merely just a controversial whistleblower and founder of Wikileaks *Justin Bieber, merely just a controversial musician *Justin Timberlake, merely just a controversial musician *Kamala Harris, merely just a controversial politician *Kanye West, merely just a controversial musician *Karl Rove, merely just a controversial politician *Kathy Griffin, merely just a controversial comedian and actress *Keisler Zelaya, school drama *Kenny Rogers, merely just a controversial singer. *Kesha, merely just a controversial singer *Kevin Bloody Wilson, merely just a controversial comedian. *Kevin Martin/WeatherManKevin, internet drama. *Kevin Nash, merely just a controversial former WWE and WCW wrestler. *KFC, just a fast food chain *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, just an animated series that Chris Savino was a writer for. *Killer Instinct, just a controversial video game. *Kim Dotcom, internet drama. *Kim Kardashian, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Kim Kyong-hui, merely just a controversial politician. *KISS, merely just a controversial band. *Kiwi Farms, just a controversial website. *Konami, just a video game company who was criticized for their business practices in the 2010s *Kurt Angle, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Lady Gaga, merely just a controversial musician *Lance Armstrong, merely just a controversial cyclist *Larry Flynt, merely just a controversial celebrity and founder of Penthouse *The Last Airbender, just a controversial film that received negative reviews for condensing the first season of the show and whitewashing the cast and is considered one of the worst films ever made *LaVar Ball, merely just a controversial basketball coach whose son was arrested in China for shoplifting *Law Enforcement Officers (either police or sheriff), just a civil servants who protect and help people in the community unless if is an individual officer committed a serious crime such as murder or rape. Corrupt officers and officers who break their own laws aren't considered as villains. *Leatherface, just a horror character that Ed Gein was inspired of. *LeBron James, merely just a controversial NBA player *Lee Baca, just a controversial former Sheriff of Los Angeles County. *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, just a video game that was criticized for being more linear than other Zelda games, the controls, having to fight the Imprisoned 3 times and for how annoying Fi is. However, GamesTM, GiantBomb, EGM, 1Up, Gamespot and CNN, no matter what score they gave it, all got flak for not liking the game as much as everyone did at the time. *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, just a video game that was criticized for being different from the other Zelda games and for its Wolf Link concept. *LEGO Friends, just a controversial LEGO theme that focuses on young girls *Liberapedia, internet drama *Lil Wayne, merely just a controversial rapper *Limp Bizkit, merely just a controversial band *Lindsay Lohan, merely just a controversial actress and former singer *Lindsey Graham, merely just a controversial politician *Link: The Faces of Evil & Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, merely just controversial video games that received negative reviews in retrospect, mostly for the cutscenes and are considered two of the worst video games of all time, despite its popularity with YouTube Poop. *LiveJournal, internet drama *LJN Toys, just a toy company and publisher of video games that were notable for bad reception *Logan Paul, internet drama *Lolcows, internet drama *The Lonely Island, merely just a controversial comedy group *Lords Mobile, just a controversial mobile game app that complained on their ads because they randomly popped out when you watch a Youtube video. *The Loud House, just an animated TV series that Chris Savino created and did get people to watch Nickelodeon again along with SpongeBob, despite having a couple of hated episodes. *Love Live! Sunshine!!, just a controversial anime series that is increasingly known for bad press generated by badly-behaving fans. Also it cited for the vandalism incident involving manhole covers bearing the images of the main characters in June 2018. *Lucas Cruikshank, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Ludacris, merely just a controversial rapper. *Luis Suarez, merely just a controversial association football (soccer) player. *Madonna, merely just a controversial singer *Mad TV, just a controversial TV series. *MadWorld, just a controversial video game *Matt Hardy, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Manfred von Richthofen, despite being a WWI German ace pilot, his villainy acts are only in fiction but not in real-life *Manhunt franchise, merely just a controversial game series *Marco Rubio, merely just a controversial politician *Margaret Thatcher, merely just a controversial politician *Marilyn Manson, merely just a controversial band *Marion Jones, merely just a controversial athlete *Mariotehplumber, internet drama *Mark Dice, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Mark Henry, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Mark Levin, merely just a controversial radio host *Mark McGwire, merely just a controversial former baseball player who cheated to break the single-season home run record in Major League Baseball *Mark Wahlberg, merely just a controversial actor *Mark Zuckerberg, merely just a controversial founder of Facebook *Married... with Children, just a controversial TV series with its most controversial episode being I'll See You in Court *Martin Lawrence, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *Mass Effect 3, just a video game which, while considered the best game in the franchise, was heavily criticized for the original ending because of palette swap endings rendering character choices inconsequential, a lack of closure, lore contradictions and plotholes, character and narrative inconsistencies, no final boss battle and inconsistencies between statements by BioWare staff and the form the endings ultimately took, which got so bad with an internet campaign called Retake Mass Effect being organized and one fan going so far as to take his complaint to the Federal Trade Commission, BioWare released a free Extended Cut DLC which fleshed out the endings a lot more, though it also led to the creation of the term, Entitled Gamer. *Master P, merely just a controversial rapper and businessman *Maury Povich, merely just a host of a controversial TV show *Maxine Waters, merely just a controversial politician *McDonalds, just a fast food chain *Meet the Feebles, just a controversial film created by Peter Jackson that divided people over how the mature story-line and subject matter that the puppet casts go through was executed as well as the gross-out humor *MEGA Brands, just a toy company *Megadeth, merely just a controversial band *Mega Man X6, merely just a controversial game that's hated for its difficulty, having multiple glitches due to its incomplete state and the fact that fans wanted the series to end with X5. *Mega Man X7, merely just a controversial game that's hated for its unfair difficulty, X's pacifism and having to be unlocked, the voice acting, the lowered stakes in the story and for having the worst line-up of Mavericks with Flame Hyenard being the most hated. *MeganLeeHeart, internet drama *Meghan Trainor, merely just a controversial singer *Melbourne Storm, merely just a controversial NRL team who were stripped of two of their premierships due to salary cap breaches *Mel Gibson, merely just a controversial actor and filmmaker *Meme Run, just a controversial video game that was criticized for its use of Internet memes. *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, just a video game that was criticized for its Bait and Switch tactic of having Raiden as the protagonist despite Snake being playable in the first mission of the game. *Metal Slug Attack, just a controversial mobile game app based on Metal Slug series that made the entire game unbalanced by adding more waifus that doesn't fit in the game especially the seasonal versions of an existing characters and refused to answer fan surveys and user complaints *Metallica, merely just a controversial band *Metta World Peace/Ron Artest, merely just a controversial former NBA player. *Metroid: Other M, just a controversial video game that was criticized for being more linear than other Metroid games, Samus' chickification and the fact she was used to explore themes of depression, anxiety, personal trauma, motherhood and desperation to please one's superiors, Adam's portrayal, the authorization mechanic, the search segments, the final battle amd the infamous scene where Samus doesn't shoot Ridley, because of her PTSD getting better because of continuity errors, though it was one of Ridley's best appearances. *Metroid Prime: Federation Force: just a video game that was criticized for its chibi artstyle, cartoonish graphics & being a spin-off instead like many hoped when it was revealed, which led to a petition being made to force Nintendo to cancel the game. *Michael Bay, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Michael Cohen, merely just a controversial politician and attorney *Michael Flynn, merely just a controversial general *Michael Jackson, merely just a controversial musician *Michael Jordan, merely just a controversial former NBA player. *Michael Moore, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Michael Richards, merely just a controversial actor and comedian who went on a racist tirade towards perceived hecklers during a stand-up routine at The Laugh Factory *Mickey Mouse (2013), just an animated series that Chris Savino was a writer for. *Mighty No. 9, just a controversial video game that almost destroy the entire Mega Man franchise. *Mike Huckabee, merely just a controversial politician *Mike Pence, merely just a controversial politician *Milli Vanilli, merely just a controversial band *Minecraft, just a video game that became known for its troublesome players. *Miriam Defensor Santiago, merely just a controversial politician and lawyer and former presidential candidate. *Mischovy Silenosti, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Mitch McConnell, merely just a controversial politician *Mister Metokur, internet drama *Mitt Romney, merely just a controversial politician *MLG, just a controversial compilation of internet memes *M. Night Shyamalan, merely just a controversial filmmaker whose most hated work is Lady in the Water, The Happening, The Last Airbender and After Earth. *Mobile Legends, just a controversial mobile game app that was complained about on their ads because they randomly popped out when you watch a YouTube video. *Mommie Dearest, just a controversial film that was criticized for child abuse. *Monica Lewinsky, merely just a controversial former White House intern who was involved in an alleged affair with then-President of the United States, Bill Clinton in what is known as the Clinton-Lewinsky scandal *Morgan Spurlock, merely just a controversial celebrity and filmmaker *Mortal Kombat series, just a controversial video game series which was accused of inspiring copycat murders; with Mortal Kombat: Mythologies: Sub-Zero and Mortal Kombat: Special Forces being the most hated games in the series *Mortal Kombat (SNES), just a port of the original Mortal Kombat that was criticized for censoring the gore. *Mr. King, school drama *Mr. Scearce, school drama *M.U.G.E.N, just a 2D fighting game engine. *Muhammad Ali, merely just a controversial boxer *Musical.ly, merely just a controversial website *My Mother the Car, just a TV series that was notable for being one of the worst shows ever made from the premise alone. *Myanmar, merely just a controversial country in southeast Asia *The Mysterious Mr. Enter, internet drama *Nancy Pelosi, merely just a controversial politician *Nate Spidgewood, internet drama *The National Inquirer, just a controversial tabloid site *National Security Agency (NSA), just a controversial government officials. However, just like with the FBI, CIA, and Homeland Security, individual agents can qualify as villains if they’ve abused their powers. *Natural Born Killers, just a controversial film that is commonly blamed for numerous copycat crimes *Nelson Mandela, merely just a controversial politician and former president of South Africa. *New England Patriots, merely just a controversial NFL team *Nickelback, merely just a controversial band *Nickelodeon, just a TV channel *Nick Kyrgios, merely just a controversial tennis player *Nicole Richie, merely just a controversial celebrity *Nigel Tomm, merely just a controversial artist *Nigeria, just a controversial West African country *Night Trap, just a controversial video game that was one of the reasons why the ESRB ratings were created. *Nine Inch Nails, merely just a controversial band *Ninja Gaiden 3/Razor's Edge, just a controversial video game that was criticized for using QTEs in both combat smf when climbing, using only one weapon with the only way to get more weapons is buying them as dlc, the gameplay often slowing down because of a radio call or when the arm curse Ryu gets activated, though the latter was changed into an enemy rush in Razor's Edge, the plot that tries to do a commentary on violence, changing the dismemberment to bone-cracking sound effects, though this was fixed in Razor's Edge and for being much easier than the previous games. *Nirvana, merely just a controversial band *North, just a controversial film that received negative reviews for being unfunny, cliched and racist and is considered one of the worst films ever made *North Korea, just a controversial East Asian country that are responsible for Nuclear missile programs *North Star Mall, just a shopping mall with their controversial security services. *Nostalgia Critic, internet drama *The Notorious B.I.G., merely just a controversial rapper *N.W.A, merely just a controversial rap group *Oakland Raiders, merely just a controversial NFL team *Odd Future, merely just a controversial rap group *One Direction, merely just a controversial band *Orrin Hatch, merely just a controversial politician *Otakus, anime/manga related drama *Ozzy Osbourne, merely just a controversial singer *Ozzie Guillen, Sr., merely just a controversial former MLB player and manager. *Paganism, just a controversial religion that aren't part of any main religions (such as Christianity) unless if its involving on every disturbing activities like human sacrifices *Panfilo Lacson, merely just a controversial politician *Papa kills babies, merely just a controversial Youtube video. *Paper Mario: Color Splash, merely just a video game that, while considered better than Sticker Star, was criticized for retaining some of that game's design choices. *Paper Mario: Sticker Star, merely just a controversial video game that, while was praised for doing the paper gimmick the best, was criticized for its paper thin excuse for a plot, Bowser not having any dialogue in the entire game, no partners outside of Kersti, who doesn't do all that much, using stickers for everything, poor navigation, not being able to get any experience and the boss fights requiring a certain sticker, which were all caused by Shigeru Miyamoto thinking the initial plan would've been too much like The Thousand-Year Door. *Paris Hilton, merely just a controversial celebrity *Paul Heyman, merely just a controversial businessman and WWE manager *Paul Manafort, merely just a controversial politician *Paul Reubens, merely just a controversial actor and comedian *Paul Ryan, merely just a controversial politician *Paul Verhoeven, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Paula Deen, merely just a controversial chef *Pauline Hanson, merely just a controversial politician *Pauly Shore, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *PewDiePie, merely just a controversial YouTuber who was criticized for not liking Five Night's at Freddy's: Sister Location, an anti-Semitic joke with a kid holding a sign that said "Death to All Jews" as well as saying the n-word on a livestream while playing Player's Unknown Battlegrounds. *PhantomStrider, internet drama *Philip DeFranco, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Pink Flamingos, just a controversial film *Pitbull, merely just a controversial rapper *Playboy, merely just a controversial men's magazine *Plumbers Don't Wear Ties, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews after the AVGN's negative review for being a slideshow despite being advertised as an FMV game and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Pokemon GO, just a controversial mobile game app *Pope Benedict XVI, merely just a controversial pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church *Pope Francis, just a controversial pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church *Postal, just a controversial video game franchise. *The Powerpuff Girls, just an animated series that Chris Savino worked on the last two seasons on, even if his work on it was one of the reasons why he was hated before he ended up on this wiki. *The Powerpuff Girls (2016), just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments *Prank call, just a telephone practical joke unless if it's a threatening call (Swatting for example) *Prince, merely just a controversial singer. *Prison guards, just a controversial civil servant who works in prisons or jails. However, just like law enforcement officers, individual officers are capable of qualifying if they’ve severely abused their powers. *The Prodigy, merely just a controversial band *Quentin Tarantino, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Rachel Dolezal, merely just a controversial civil rights activist *Rachel Maddow, merely just a controversial TV host *Rage Against the Machine, merely just a controversial band *Ralph Bakshi, merely just a controversial animator *Rammstein, merely just a controversial band *Randy Orton, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Rapelay, just a controversial video game about rape. *Rasheed Wallace, merely just a controversial former NBA player. *RationalWiki, internet drama *Ray Kroc, merely just a controversial businessman and founder of McDonald's. *Ray William Johnson, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Rebecca Black, merely just a controversial singer. *Rednecks, just a controversial group of people. *Remakes, just movies trying to bring in new audiences to older properties. *Reverend Jesse Lee Peterson, merely just a controversial religious leader *Richard Gale, school drama *Richard Nixon, merely just a controversial politician and former US president who resigned *Richard Pryor, merely just a controversial comedian *Richard Sherman, merely just a controversial NFL player. *Rick & Morty, just a controversial animated TV series *Rick James, merely just a controversial singer *Rick Perry, merely just a controversial politician *Rick Santorum, merely just a controversial politician *Ride to Hell: Retribution, merely just a controversial video game that was that was heavily criticized for numerous bugs and glitches, which become worse in vehicle sections, poor voice acting and dialogue, poor and unfinished sound design, awkward and disjointed cutscenes, Jake's actions being borderline criminal such as killing several truckers, driving a tanker truck to a power plant while killing cops, kills all the workers there and then blow it up just to get over an electrified fence, sloppy driving physics, basic yet broken melee combat, the worst enemy A.I. in any video game and misogyny since that they exist only to be rescued and to reward Jake with sex in cutscenes immediately after with no transition and is considered one of the worst video games ever made. *R. Kelly, merely just a controversial singer *Robert Crumb, merely just a controversial cartoonist *Robot Chicken, just a controversial animated TV series *Robert D. Hanna, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Robert Mueller, merely just a controversial politician and attorney. *Rob Lowe, merely just a controversial actor *Rob Schneider, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *Rockstar Games, just a company that develops some video games that made controversy. *Rodrigo Duterte, merely just a controversial politician. *Roddy Piper, merely just a controversial former WWE wrestler. *Roger Clemens, merely just a controversial former baseball player *Roger Goodell, merely just a controversial NFL commissioner. *Roman Reigns, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Ron and Rand Paul, merely just controversial politicians. *Ron White, merely just a controversial standup comedian *Ronald Reagan, merely just a controversial politician and former US President. *Rucka Rucka Ali, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Rupert Murdoch, merely just a controversial businessman *Rush Limbaugh, just a controversial radio host. *Russell Hantz, merely just a controversial reality TV show personality *Russia, just a controversial Asian and European country. *Ryan Lambourn, just a controversial game developer who created games based on the Virginia Tech and Sandy Hook school shootings. *Ryan Lochte, merely just a controversial Olympic swimmer. *Saburo Sakai, despite of being a naval aviator and an ace pilot of the Imperial Japan, he never killed any innocents during WWII. *Saint's Row, just a controversial video game. *Sam Pepper, just a controversial YouTuber. *SammyClassicSonicFan, internet drama *Sammy Sosa, merely just a controversial former baseball player who used cork in his bat as a performance-enhancing substance. *Samuel L. Jackson, merely just a controversial actor. *Sarah Palin, merely just a controversial politician. *Sarah Silverman, merely just a controversial comedian and actress *Sausage Party, just a controversial animated film. *Scott Pruitt, merely just a controversial businessman. *Sean Combs, merely just a controversial rapper and businessman *Sean Hannity, merely just a controversial television personality. *Seth Rollins, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Shadow the Hedgehog, merely just a controversial video game that was criticized for taking itself too seriously and the fact that players had to get all 10 endings just to get the true ending. *Shaq Fu, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews in retrospect for the premise and controls and considered one of the worst video games ever made to the point that two websites were made to either destroy or save the cartridges. *Shaquille O'Neal, merely just a controversial former NBA player. *Shawn Michaels, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Showgirls, just a controversial film that, despite being considered one of the worst movies ever made, gained a cult following *Sidney Crosby, merely just a controversial NHL player. *Simon Cowell, merely just a controversial television judge. *Sinead O'Connor, merely just a controversial singer. *Skeleton(s), just a part of our living body and things. This is NOT a real-life Jason and the Argonauts. *Slayer, merely just a controversial band *Slender Man, just a creepypasta character who was accused of inspiring Morgan Geyser and Anissa Weier to stab their friend. *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, just a video game that was criticized for having Penelope Mouse pull a Face–Heel Turn without reason for a cheap plot twist and for it to end with a cliffhanger, causing fans to start hating Sanzaru Games after they said there won't be a fifth game. *Smosh, merely just controversial YouTubers *Snapesnogger, internet drama *SNK, just a video game company. *Snoop Dogg, merely just a controversial rapper *Something Awful, just a controversial website *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), just a controversial video game that, despite being praised for its soundtrack and the boss fights with Egg Wyvern, Silver's first fight with Iblis and Solaris, was criticized for being heavily rushed, its extremely sensitive controls, though Sonic and Blaze have the most tolerable controls, terrible camera, its convoluted, messy and plothole-filed story that retcons itself in the end, painfully long and frequent loading times, the End of the World level and Elise and Sonic's romance, which has bestiality and necrophiliac implications as well as the scene where Elise kisses Sonic on the lips being one of the most infamous and despised moments in the entire franchise and considered one of the worst video games ever made. *Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis), just a controversial port that was criticized for its bugs and massive frame-rate drops *Sonic Free Riders, just a video game that was criticized for its unresponsive controls no thanks to Angry Joe *Sonic Unleashed, just a controversial video game that was criticized for the Werehog segments, because of the game trying something different and the level Eggmanland. *Sony Pictures, just a controversial entertainment company. *Soulja Boy, merely just a controversial rapper. *Soul Man, just a controversial film. *South Park, just a controversial animated TV series. *Spamming, internet drama. *Spark Plug Entertainment, merely just the American equivalent of Video Brinquedo. *Spax3, internet drama *Spencer’s, just a store that sells a lot of controversial t-shirts and merchandise mostly stuff that contains inappropriate and adult content such as sex toys and any clothing with swearing words. *Spike Lee, merely just a controversial filmmaker. *Spongebob SquarePants, merely just a controversial animated series. *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, just a video game that gained infamy for being an unfinished game at release and containing multiple glitches. *Stan Kroenke, merely just a controversial sports owner *Stanley Kubrick, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Star Fox: Adventures, merely just a video game that was criticized for being nothing like any of the other Star Fox games as well as the fact that Miyamoto made Rare change it from Dinosaur Planet, because the main character of that game looked like Fox McCloud. *Star Wars Kinect, merely just a controversial video game *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor, merely just a controversial video game that was criticized for trying to transfer the controls of the original control pad and did so unsuccessfully, making it extremely frustrating to play and considered one of the video games ever made. *Stephen A. Smith, merely just a controversial television personality. *Stephen King, merely just a controversial author. *Steve Irwin, merely just a controversial wildlife expert who was criticized for embodying negative Australian stereotypes and for antagonizing the animals he encounters, the latter of which came from PETA. *Steve Jobs, merely just a controversial businessman and late CEO of Apple. *Steven Universe, merely just an animated TV series that only became controversial because of liberal implications and its fandom *Stone Cold Steve Austin, merely just a controversial former WWE wrestler *Street Fighter X Tekken, just a video game that was criticized for the Gems mechanic, the addition of "Bad Box Art" Mega Man in the wake of the cancellation of Mega Man Legends 3 and having its DLC locked on the disc. *Superman 64, just a Nintendo 64 game notable for overwhelmingly negative reception for having half of the game flying through rings as well as a glitch that could Insta-kill the player and considered one of the worst games ever made *Super Mario Galaxy 2, just a video game that became divisive no thanks to Joshscorcher because of its similarities with the first game, though it was criticized for Rosalina not appearing in the game as well as the final battle. *Super Mario Sunshine, merely just a video game that drew notoriety over its core gameplay being completely different from past Mario games, its poor English voice acting, some of its missions and the final battle. *Super Paper Mario, merely just a video game that was initially hated for having gameplay more akin to the main Mario franchise, but has warmed up to a lot of people, despite still having a few haters. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl, merely just a video game that was criticized by old fans to changing some things from Melee, though most people also weren't a fan of the Great Maze and Tabuu. *Syria, just a controversial Middle Eastern country *Ted Cruz, merely just a controversial politician *Ted Nugent, merely just a controversial musician *Teen Titans GO!, just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments and also took over Cartoon Network *Teletubbies, just a controversial TV show that received a lot of negative comments *Terrell Owens, merely just a controversial former NFL player *Thundercats Roar, just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments. *Tim Buckley, merely just a controversial webcomic author *TJ Kirk, internet drama. *Tobuscus, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Toddlers & Tiaras, just a controversial reality TV show. *Tom Brady, merely just a controversial NFL player *Tom Cruise, merely just a controversial actor *Tom Green, merely just a controversial comedian and actor *Tongue of the Fatman, just a controversial video game that received negative reviews and considered one of the worst video games ever made *Tony Abbott, merely just a controversial politician *Tony Blair, merely just a controversial politician *Toysandfunnykids, merely just a controversial YouTube channel *T-Pain, merely just a controversial singer *Triple H, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Trolling, internet drama *True Religion, just a clothing brand that features the Laughing Buddha as their corporate logo. *Tupac Shakur, merely just a controversial rapper *Turn-On, just a controversial TV series which was taken off the air halfway through it's airing after just one episode due to its racy content and considered one of the worst shows ever made. *Tyra Banks, merely just a controversial television personality and former model *Twilight, just a controversial book and film series *Twitter, just a social networking website *Tyler the Creator, merely just a controversial rapper *Ubisoft, just a video game company with questionable business practices *Undertakerfreak1127, internet drama *Unidentified lawbreaking individuals (individuals who caught committing crimes on surveillance cameras but has not been identified, detained, or arrested by the police), same reason as identified arrested or detained individuals *Unnamed bully, school drama *Undertale, just a video game that spawned one of the infamous fandoms on the internet. *Ultima 8: Pagan, merely just a controversial video game criticized for its focus on platforming and complicated magic system. *Ultima 9: Ascension, merely just a controversial video game criticized for terrible and inconsistent voice-acting, a story that outright contradicts the canon set by the previous games and being filled with glitches as well as being Spoony's most hated game. *US National Guard, just controversial government officials, unless an individual officer has severely abused his or her power. *UTTP, internet drama *Uwe Boll, merely just a controversial boxer and filmmaker whose most hated work includes Alone in the Dark, BloodRayne and House of the Dead. *VGCP, internet drama *Viacom, just a company. *Vince Offer, merely just a controversial pitchman and filmmaker *Vince McMahon, merely just a controversial businessman and WWE chairman. *Vinesauce, just a video game streaming website. *Video Brinquedo, just a film company famous for mockbusting popular animated films with A Car's Life, The Little Panda Fighter and Ratatoing being their most infamous works. *Vladimir Putin, merely just a controversial politician. *Waifu, just a fan base of any female anime characters. *Walmart, just a company or a store. *Walt Disney, merely just a controversial animator and cartoonist. *Warner Sallman, just a controversial painter who painted the Head of Christ. *Warship Girls, just a rip-off of the popular game Kantai Collection (KanColle). *WatchMojo.com, just a company that's been criticized for it's monotone voice-overs, the amount of videos they uploaded daily, the topics or how gullible they seem act, rely on critic scores when doing video game top 10s, not mentioning some of the entries they have in background at the beginning of their videos, crediting the wrong people, getting comments from people who weren't happy that certain entries were included while others didn't get mentioned, being predictable or having entries too high or too low as well as accusing them for not doing enough research and was even accused of copying other people such as Larry Bundy Jr. and DreamcastGuy with two of their lists. *Wayne LaPierre, merely just a controversial person. *Webdriver Torso, merely just a controversial YouTube channel. *Weeaboo, anime/manga related drama. *Will Ferrell, merely just a controversial actor and comedian. *Willie Nelson, merely just a controversial musician. *Wikipedia vandalism, internet-related controversy. *Winston Churchill, merely just a controversial politician *Wolfenstein series, just a controversial video game that features Nazis as enemies; it also has been somewhat blamed for school shootings in the 1990s, namely Columbine. *Wolfenstein (SNES), just a port of Wolfenstein 3D that was criticized for censoring the Nazi symbolism in the game as well as altering the game. *Woodrow Wilson, merely just a controversial politician and former US president *Wrestlemania, just an event for WWE where a couple of its annual events, namely Wrestlemania IX (1993) was considered one of the worst wrestling events ever. *WWE, just an entertainment company. *Wyoming Incident (Broadcast Intrusion), just a controversial creepypasta and internet meme. *Xi Jinping, merely just a controversial politician. *XXXTenacion, merely just a controversial rapper *The Young Turks, just a controversial web series. Not the genocide organization with the same name. *Yo Mama jokes, just a controversial joke genre *YouTube, just a video sharing website. *YouTube Poop, just a controversial compilation of internet memes and videos. *Yu-Gi-Oh, just a controversial trading card game. *ZTE, just a controversial telecommunications equipment and systems company Category:List Category:About Villains Category:Site maintenance